


Stupid Gala

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Excited Clark Kent, Grumpy Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Clark wants Bruce to go to the gala he is planning. Bruce doesn't want to but eventually gives in.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Stupid Gala

“Why would I want to attend that stupid gala?” Bruce asks and Clark rolls his eyes.

“Because it’s good for the people to see you as someone they can relate to.” Clark explains.

“Why would I care about that?” Bruce asks and Clark sighs.

“You really don’t make anything easy, do you. Just, be there.” Clark says and Bruce looks at him. His eyes soften and for a moment he seems to let himself be vulnerable.

Clark is about to leave, not wanting to show that this ‘stupid gala’ actually meant something to him.

“Wait.” Bruce says as he grabs his partner’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be there.” Bruce says and Clark smiles.

Clark leans down and leaves a kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

There was so much planning to be done!


End file.
